


Cosplaying

by Sirianna123



Series: 30 day OTP Challange [7]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-18
Updated: 2015-09-18
Packaged: 2018-04-21 08:31:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4822313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sirianna123/pseuds/Sirianna123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part 7 of my 30 day OTP challange.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cosplaying

**Author's Note:**

> Part 7 of my 30 day OTP challange.

Costume party was Mabels idea, theme as well. Fairy tales? Leaving that aside, Dipper was starting to regret different thing – letting his dear sister choose him a costume. Maybe then he wouldn't be stuck with Peter Pan costume wondering what she gave Bill. He could only hope demon wont appear dressed as a fairy or mermaid… 

As son as he entered attic bedroom question of Bills costume was answered – Hook. Mabel dressed Bill as a pirate. Long red, opened coat showing white shirt. Red hat with feather attached. Brown pants and boots. 

Unwanted, short 'wow' escaped Dipper at sight. “Great, isn't it.” Mabel smiled handing Bill belt with a sword. “One last piece.”  
“Couldn't you dress me as a pirate?” Dipper asked as Bill wasn't saying or doing anything to happy with his costume to pay any attention to his other 'half'.  
“Sorry bro, but Bill doesn't necessary shout 'Peter Pan', does he?” his sister countered taking few steps back. “Done.” She was visibly happy with her work. “Well I still have to get dressed myself, see you later.” And she left, leaving Dipper who was feeling weird at lack of attention from Bill.

“I take it that yo like your costume.” Dipper asked.  
“You don't like it? Shooting Star said you'll like it.” Bill sounded a bit disappointed.  
“That's not it… I'm just… surprised.” Dipper explained. “But I guess her choice of our costumes makes sense.” Now they both smiled.   
“Come 'ere, Pine Tree.” Bill suddenly dragged shorter into a hug. “Much better, now.” he smiled at mirror, Dipper couldn't help but smile with him. “You're such a child, Bill.” he confessed.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it, Comments/ reviews are welcome.


End file.
